Saboteur
by elsaistherelifeonmars
Summary: Dominic is determined to force fun on his roommates and takes Arthur and Zosia out to a bar. Things take an unexpected turn when they run into Jac Naylor. No matter how hard Zosia tries, she can't keep her eyes of the consultant who soon notices. (Inspired by the song Saboteur by Courteeners)
1. Chapter 1

**You know when you just listen to a song and it makes you think of a whole story? That's what happened here. I don't like songfics so I didn't write this like one but it's certainly inspired by the song "Saboteur" by Courteeners, so I'd suggest you have a listen on youtube if you don't know it :)**  
 **Otherwise enjoy! Let me know what you think. I might go for a second part of this, not sure yet :)**

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea, Dom." Zosia March looked at the double vodka lemonade in her hand feeling uneasy.

"Yeah, me neither." Arthur Digby agreed, his housemate had managed to talk him around to a beer but he had no intention of going any further than that.

"Look, I know you're both super involved with work and everything but every now and then you need to just let go and relax. Now, we all have the day off tomorrow, tonight we drink." Dominic Copeland instructed as they made their way to a table. He had dragged his housemates to a new and shiny bar and intended to make the most of it. The three of them slid into a booth from which they could observe everything going on in the bar. It was actually a really nice establishment, quite elegant and much more sophisticated than the student bars around town.

"I'm guessing you're hoping to pull a handsome lawyer or something then?" Zosia observed looking around the room.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt." Dom answered having a look around as well.

"So we're here as your wingmen." Zosia clarified with a chuckle.

"If that's what you want to call it." He shrugged taking a sip of his drink.

"Right, see anyone you like?" She retorted. Arthur just shook his head at the very idea but started looking around as well.

"Oh God." He said and both his roommates looked at him confused and worried.

"What's wrong?" Zosia frowned.

"Not an ex, is it?" Dom asked and Arthur shook his head.

"Am I imagining things or is that Jac Naylor by the bar?" He said trying to point her out without being too obvious. Both Dom and Zosia followed his indication immediately. Dom raised his eyebrows approvingly while Zosia chocked on her drink ever so slightly.

"Well, you've got to hand it to her, she can pull of those shoes." Dominic observed taking a sip of his drink. He was right. The woman stood at the bar was definitely Jac Naylor even though she was facing away from them. Her ginger hair was unmistakable and distinct against the black dress she was wearing. Zosia couldn't help but notice said dress was rather short and clingy. And yes, Dom certainly had a point about the shoes, they were red and very high showing off her legs. That woman had legs for days. "You should give that look a go sometime, Zosia. Zosia?" He looked at her when she didn't respond. "Zosia?!" He almost had to shout to pull her out of her trance. She hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from the consultant. That woman, those shoes. Shit. She hadn't even realised she was starring. She blushed and tried to hide it by having a sip of her drink.

"Were you just checking out Jac Naylor?" Arthur asked. His tone was somewhere between amusement and concern.

"No, don't be ridiculous, I mean…" She glanced back at Jac who was now talking to a man at the bar. It was hard to tell if she had arrived with him or they were just meeting for the first time. In any case, Jac seemed to decide to stick around, she climbed onto a bar stood facing towards the man next to her and she crossed her legs elegantly. Zosia almost winced audibly and forced herself to look away. If they weren't careful, she'd be able to spot them out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, I mean, if I liked woman I'd see the appeal." Dom said looking more closely now.

"Stop starring, Dom, she will see us!" Zosia slapped his arm.

"Did I miss something? When did this happen? Zosia? Since when do you like women?" Arthur was utterly confused.

"I'm not, I mean, I don't. God. This drink is really going to my head." She took a big gulp as her throat was starting to feel very dry.

"It's not the drink and it's not your head it's gone to." Dom replied dryly.

"Dom, stop it!" She exclaimed slapping his arm again to shut him up.

"Will you stop slapping me? Maybe you're into that kind of thing, if you're into Jac Naylor that might come in handy, but I can do without it." He retorted.

"Oh God, can you please stop talking, I don't need these images in my head!" Arthur cut in.

"Shit, I think she may have seen us…" Dom realised and Zosia couldn't help but look over to her. Her eyes locked with Jac's immediately and she didn't know what to do, she wanted to just look away but that would be like admitting defeat and giving in. Two things she knew the consultant hated. Jac's lips morphed into faint smile, almost smirk and then she looked away, back at the man she was talking to who didn't seem to have noticed he had lost her attention for a time.

"We should probably go." Zosia said, she let go of the leather seat she had just realised she had subconsciously held on to for support.

"Why? We have every right to be here, she didn't seem bothered." Dom retorted.

"Please, Dom, let's just go home." She pleaded, she didn't like this situation at all, she could feel her body slowly starting to react to the alcohol and she feared she might to something stupid.

"What are you so afraid of? You're out of work, it's a perfectly acceptable situation. If you like her, why don't you go and talk to her?"

"I don't like her!" Zosia insisted and Dominic laughed.

"Yeah, right. Let me tell you, the places your eyes lingered on tell a different story. I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that she's your boss so yes, maybe it would be a good idea to go home." Arthur tried to intervene.

"I can be your wingman if you like. I don't have to work with her." Dom suggested amused at the whole situation.

"Don't. That's a terrible idea." Arthur cut in again. They were interrupted by the fact that Jac got to her feet.

"Oh please no." Zosia breathed hoping she wouldn't come over. She didn't trust herself around the consultant right now and she highly doubted she ever would do again. Not after seeing her like this, the image would forever be embossed onto her brain, she already dreaded her next shift with her. Jac didn't walk up to them, instead she walked across the room to what they could only guess would be the restroom. She did, however, glance over to them briefly and Zosia felt the sting, the pull, she couldn't tell what the glance meant but it set her insides on fire.

"Well, if that's not a come on I don't know what is." Dom raised his eyebrows and Arthur buried his face in his hands.

"You should go after her!" Dominic suggested and Arthur immediately countered:

"Absolutely not!"

"Of course I'm not!" Zosia could't believe they even thought she would. This was awkward enough as it was.

"Let me get you another drink." Dom offered. "You know, for the shock."

"I thought we were leaving." Arthur said but their friend shook his head.

"No, Zosia insists she has no interest in Ms Naylor so surely it shouldn't matter she's here, should it?" He got to his feet.

"Well of course I'm interested Dom, stop being such a dick!" She growled. "But that doesn't mean it's okay."

"Come on, relax, it'll be fine if you don't want to act on it. Just think of her as some eye candy then, get another drink down you and we'll find you another pretty red-head." Before she could protest, he was off to the bar.

"He better not try and talk to…" Zosia began to say but before she could finish the sentence, Dom had turned to the man Jac had been talking to and started speaking. They were too far away to hear what he was saying and Zosia couldn't watch, she buried her face in her hands. The evening was not going according to script at all.

"She's coming back." Arthur said and she looked around spotting her immediately. Their eyes met again and Zosia wished she had had the sense to walk out. She could tell in that moment that Jac had every intention of walking up to her, she could see it in her eyes. The consultant looked utterly intrigued. Zosia realised the inevitability of the situation and felt sick with nerves. She was sure Jac was enjoying this immensely. She watched her cross the bar, only to see her stop to talk to a couple of men at a table. She was doing it intentionally, there was no doubt about that, she was making her wait. Zosia couldn't look away as she tried to suppress a wave of jealousy. Her eyes rested on Jac's lips as she spoke, she tried to read them but without success. She wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips, bite and pull them. The very idea left her flushed and breathless. The alcohol in her system was making her lose her inhibitions and she watched the consultant with unmasked desire. It seemed like an eternity until Jac continued on her way.

"Here we go." Dom returned with three shot glasses and blocked her view.

"I'd better not." Zosia protested half-heartedly, she was already feeling too tipsy for a liking and the kinds of thoughts she was having made it obvious she shouldn't have any more if she wanted to remain in control of her actions.

"Nonsense, you'll feel better for it, you might need the liquid courage."

"She needs to not have liquid courage, she needs to snap out of it." Arthur interjected and Dom sighed.

"Listen, Diggers, there is nothing wrong with a bit of office romance…"

"Dom." Arthur tried to interrupt him but without success.

"Maybe you just need to get it out of your system. We're not talking forever, maybe one wild ride and…"

"Dom, shut up." Zosia tried to shush him.

"I mean, I doubt anyone could stay in a relationship with her for long anyway, just imagine…"

"What are we imagining?" Jac asked with a smirk as she came to a halt right behind Dominic who closed his eyes wishing he was somewhere far away. He saw the colour drain from Zosia's face and took a deep breath before turning around to greet her.

"Ms Naylor, we had no idea…" Dom started speaking but she raised eyebrows, there was no point in bullshitting her so he course-corrected halfway through the sentence. "Those shoes are amazing."

"They have the desire effect." Jac mused. "I take it you're enjoying a well deserved break?"

"Yes, day off tomorrow." He responded quickly.

"Ah yes, I thought it was." The consultant replied looking at Zosia as if to say she knew her shift pattern. The junior remained silent and very still waiting to see what would happen next.

"We were just going to have some shots." Dom continued not sure what else to say.

"I don't want that." Arthur replied immediately and Jac smiled.

"Well, then, if you're sure." She said and picked up the shot glass intended for him. Zosia just stared at her, she didn't know what to say or do.

"Sure, well, cheers then." Dom tried to make the best of the situation and they emptied their glasses. Zosia struggled to hide her grimace, she didn't like the taste one bit but she did enjoy the burning sensation afterwards. She looked at Jac who hadn't even flinched. She was very adapt at keeping her emotions in check. The tension between them was becoming unbearable. Zosia was embarrassed at how obvious her interest in the consultant had become. Everything about her behaviour practically screamed for her whereas Jac remained unreadable, enigmatic and untouchable. It only added to the thrill.

"Why don't you excuse us?" Jac asked without averting her eyes from Zosia. She noticed her sharp intake of air with great satisfaction. Even Dom wasn't prepared for that direct request.

"Oh uhm, yeah sure okay." When neither Jac nor Zosia moved he pulled Arthur to his feet who was in shock at the sudden turn of events.

"What? We're going?" Arthur couldn't believe this was actually happening. Dom pulled him away towards the bar while Jac took a seat next to Zosia who instinctively moved over to make room. The consultant crossed her legs and Zosia forced herself to focus on her drink which was almost empty. Being close to her was more intoxicating than the drinks she'd had. She looked over at her unnerved by the silence and expectation between them. Jac just looked at her, a faint smile on her lips, she was daring Zosia to make the next move.

"You have sabotaged a perfectly good night out with my friends." Zosia burst out at last when she couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"Sabotaged?" She repeated with a sly grin.

"Yes! From the moment I saw you…"

"You stopped functioning from what I could tell." She observed with a smirk. "Or is that a bit harsh to say? How about you couldn't stop starring at me?" The junior didn't know how to defend herself. As usual, Jac's words cut like a knife. "It's okay, Zosia, I'm flattered, really." She continued in a sultry tone that made her feel even more helpless. It was utterly frustrating how she just seemed to know which buttons to push. "You interest is certainly… appreciated." She reached out and tucked a strand of Zosia's hair behind her ear. The junior felt unable to move, she flinched when Jac's fingertips brushed against her cheek. The consultant chuckled. "I'm just not sure what you expect from me." Zosia tired to say something, anything but she couldn't form any words. She starred at Jac's slightly parted lips and bit her own willing Jac to just make a move. In that moment, she would have let her do anything to her. "Courage, Zosia, those who don't ask don't get." The consultant smirked and casually picked up the junior's drink, she had to reach past her to do so and Zosia held her breath. Jac slowly finished the drink watching her expectantly. She ran her index finger along the edge of the glass as she placed it back on the table. Her eyes never left Zosia's. "Is that a no then?" Jac raised her eyebrows and when Zosia didn't respond she sighed. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Doctor March." She got to her feet which was finally enough to force Zosia into action.

"No, please stop." She grabbed hold of Jac's wrist and pulled her back down more forcefully than she had intended.

"Yes?" The consultant smiled coyly, she didn't seem to mind her sudden force or the fact that her hand remained wrapped firmly around her wrist. Zosia knew what she wanted and expected from her and yet she struggled to deliver. She placed a shaky hand on the consultant's cheek and ran her fingertips over her pale skin. Jac smirked suggestively and Zosia wanted nothing more than to wipe the self-satisfied grin off her face. She leaned in and kissed her gingerly, she couldn't take anymore of her provocations. "That's more like it." Jac whispered against her lips and returned the kiss immediately seizing control. She pushed her tongue inside her mouth forcefully and Zosia moaned as she completely took over her senses. The smell of her perfume, her feeling of her hands in her hair and on her thigh, the taste of the drink they had shared. When Jac broke the kiss Zosia was lost for a moment. "Now you have two choices, Doctor March, you can either go back to your friends or you can try to summon some more of that courage." Jac ran her hand further up her thigh and Zosia blushed more deeply. "I don't think I have to tell you which is my preferred option."


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Back due to popular demand, thank you for all your comments! This was only meant to be a oneshot but you convinced me and turns out I couldn't help myself. Had to change the rating as well... It got a little bit out of control... hope you all enjoy this! Leave a comment if you have time :D**

* * *

Jac got to her feet and flicked her hair back.

"Don't take too long to decide." She smirked and made her way back to the bar. Zosia was still trying to process what had just happened. Her lips tingled and her breathing was laboured. She couldn't remember the last time someone had made her feel that way. If Zosia had thought Jac was actually giving her time to decide, she was mistaken. She realised the consultant wasn't buying another drink, she was paying her tab.

"Zosia!" Dom hurried up to her followed by a more reluctant Arthur. "What happened, why is she…"

"Sorry." Zosia interrupted him before they could have a seat and got up.

"What are you doing?" Arthur frowned hoping it wasn't what he thought it would be.

"I'm leaving, sorry to just disappear on you but I really have to…" She looked above Dom's shoulder to see Jac walk towards the exit. "Go." She finished her sentence. She pushed past them and hurried after the consultant.

"Zosia!" Both her friends shouted after her in unison but she didn't even look back. She caught up with Jac outside as she was hailing a taxi. She came to a halt next to her without so much as a word, she tried to hide the fact that she had run and was out of breath. She just looked straight ahead waiting for the taxi to pull up. Jac didn't look at her either but she smirked.

"Interesting choice." She opened the taxi door. "After you."

They remained completely silent for the duration of their journey. It wasn't all that far to Jac's apartment but it felt like an eternity to Zosia. She was nervous, she was almost certain she was making a big mistake but that wouldn't stop her. There was no need for words, there was nothing left to say, Jac couldn't have made her intentions any clearer and Zosia refused to question her decision. Jac's apartment was on the first floor, she led the way and didn't look back to check on the junior, she knew she would be right behind her. She unlocked the door and invited her in.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked breaking the silence at last, she dropped her keys into the bowl by the door and looked at her expectantly.

"No." Zosia replied and turned to face her. Jac smiled at the almost confident response and the fact that she took a step towards her.

"Fine by me." She retorted and crashed her lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. She pulled her towards her, one hand at the back of her neck and one on her lower back. Zosia's hands found Jac's hips reluctantly, she was insecure. There was no struggle for control, Zosia followed Jac. She returned her kisses, leaned into her touch and allowed herself to be flipped around and pushed back against the door. Jac's dominance was captivating, she was radiating confidence and strength and Zosia wanted nothing more than to be hers. She ran her hands up the consultant's back and tried to unzip her dress but Jac just grabbed her hands and pinned them against the door above the junior's head. Zosia gasped in surprise and arousal and Jac smirked at the unashamed lust in her eyes. The consultant let go with one of her hands, she ran her finger tips over the junior's cheek, over her lips that looked slightly swollen from their kissing, down her throat. She could feel her pulse quickening against her fingers, she moved lower towards the neckline of her shirt.

Zosia's breath hitched, she didn't dare move, she did her best to hold Jac's gaze when she painfully slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Zosia released the breath she hadn't realised she was holding when her shirt finally fell open. Jac ran her fingertips over her stomach and slowly up to her breasts. Zosia's eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip to suppress a moan when Jac pushed her hand underneath her black bra. The consultant watched her intently, memorising every detail, learning how she reacted to her touch and how to make her squirm with want. It didn't seem to take much. It was obvious how much the younger woman wanted her and it was intoxicating. She let go of her and took a step back.

She couldn't deny, the sight of Zosia March leaning against her door heavily panting and half naked was probably the most erotic thing she had ever seen. The junior seemed confused for a moment, insecure and unsure of what to do. She was probably wondering if she had done something wrong or why else she had stopped. Jac turned away from her and walked further into the apartment. She could feel Zosia's eyes burning into her back and she smiled to herself as she reached behind herself and unzipped her dress. She turned back around to look at the junior and just let her dress fall to the floor pooling around her heels.

For a moment, Zosia forgot to breath. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected to be in this situation. She didn't know where to look, her cheeks were burning red and her stomach tightened. She knew Jac was watching her reactions and she felt exposed and embarrassed at her blatant admiration.

"How long are you planning on just standing there?" Jac asked with a smirk snapping her out of her trance. It was enough to make Zosia realise that she was more than a bystander. In that moment, she had every right to look at her the way she did. And more than that. Jac's challenging gaze demanded more. Summoning her courage, Zosia pushed away from the door, she left her shirt to fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. She kicked off her heels feeling more secure barefoot and met Jac in the middle of the room. She went straight for a kiss and grabbed a hand of the consultants long hair while Jac pulled her close by the waistband of her jeans which she immediately unbuttoned. Zosia tried her best to focus on Jac as she started kissing the side of her neck rather than getting distracted by the consultant's hands on her butt and thighs as she pushed down her skinny jeans. They clung to her legs persistently and Zosia watched in amazement as Jac knelt in front of her to pull the jeans down all the way. She was finding it increasingly hard to think, particularly when the consultant started kissing the inside of her thighs. Instinctively, she buried her hands in her hair, she didn't seem to mind, if anything, it seemed to encourage her.

Zosia swore under her breath, she could feel Jac's breath against her very core and she so longed for her touch but the consultant was determined to take her time and stay in control. She stood up towering above Zosia - she was still in heels - and smirked down on her. There were only inches between their faces. Zosia gasped when Jac pushed her fingers between her legs brushing teasingly against the fabric of her underwear. "What do you say we take this to the bedroom?" She whispered and Zosia only managed a whimper and a nod in response. "Why don't you help me out of my shoes first?" Jac smirked and Zosia felt breathless but she felt herself nod almost automatically. She knelt down and rather clumsily fumbled with the strap around her ankle. She felt Jac's hand in her hair and she could hear the smirk in her voice as she whispered encouraging nothings. Jac stepped out of her shoes and placed her hand underneath Zosia's chin pulling her back up. "Thank you." She whispered running her thump over her lips with a sly smile. She kissed her briefly, no more than a peck and then made her way to the bedroom. Zosia felt her heartbeat quicken and she swallowed hard, she had never been with a woman before and she didn't know what was expected of her. She didn't want to disappoint, she had a fairly good understanding of the mechanics, the principles were all the same and she knew what worked for her but what if she was no good at it?

"Zosia!" Jac's demanding voice cut through her doubts and worries. She followed her into the bedroom. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" The consultant asked as she entered. She looked at her expectantly and Zosia just shook her head, she was too preoccupied by the fact that Jac had taken the rest of her clothes off and stood naked in front of her. Zosia quickly averted her eyes realising she was staring, she was still not quiet sure what the rules were.

"Zosia." Jac said again and reached out, she placed her hand on the junior's chin forcing her to look at her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She assured her sounding surprisingly sincere, almost concerned. "Much." She added with a smirk just to see what her reaction would be. Zosia chuckled feeling more reassured. Most of the alcohol had worn off and her senses were as sharp as they were ever going to be in the presence of the consultant. She was glad, she didn't want to miss any detail of it even though some liquid courage would probably have made it easier. "Now take your clothes off." Jac demanded and kissed her possessively. Zosia obeyed, she unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor. Jac took a step back and watched her appreciatively. It took a lot of self-control for her not to just pounce on her, she had always had a soft spot for her junior but she was even more beautiful than she had imagined. And she had imagined it a lot. Despite blushing furiously, Zosia held Jac's gaze, the one thing she wasn't was insecure about her body. She could tell by the way Jac bit her bottom lip that she liked what she saw and she started breathing more easily.

"Now who's staring?" She dared to ask quietly and the consultant grinned.

"And why wouldn't I?" She retorted slyly. She closed the gap between them and kissed her again. Slowly, almost lovingly at first as she pulled her close and then more passionately as she pushed her tongue inside her mouth. She moved her hands down her back and Zosia gasped when her fingernails scraped her skin. Part of her wanted her to leave a mark to remind her in the morning that this really happened. Growing bolder, the junior pulled her closer enjoying the feeling of her skin against her own, she brought her right hand between them caressing Jac's breasts and judging by her low moan she was doing something right. She replaced her fingers with her lips and the consultant gasped at the feeling of her tongue and teeth against her soft skin.

"You'd think you've done this before." She breathed.

"I- I've never…" Zosia started stuttering blushing furiously, she needed to manage her expectations but Jac interrupted her.

"Oh I know." She smirked. "And I love it." The notion that she was the first woman to make her feel this way only added to the thrill. Without hesitation, she pushed Zosia onto the bed and climbed on top of her. The junior pulled her up for another rough kiss, she moaned when Jac bit and pulled her bottom lip, she pushed her leg in between hers and Zosia threw her head back. Jac traced her exposed throat with her lips and tongue, she could feel Zosia tremble beneath her, it was exhilarating. She ran her hand along her thigh as she turned her attention to her breasts and the junior whimpered, she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand this torture.

"Jac please can you just…" Zosia moaned breathlessly pushing herself against her. Jac ignored her request, she let go of her leg and brought her hand up to caress her breast. "Fuck." The junior breathed when she grazed her nipple with her teeth. Jac smirked, she wanted nothing more than to make her lose control completely.

"I'm about to." She replied slyly and Zosia growled in frustration. Jac knew exactly how much of a hold she had on her she hated herself for being so weak. She traced the inside of her thighs with her fingertips.

"Please Jac." She pleaded, she grabbed her hand and forced it between her legs moaning at the contact. Jac decided to reward her courage, she moved her fingers in small circles. Zosia buckled against her hand and kissed Jac eagerly. The consultant brushed her hair to one side as she hovered over Zosia, she watched her reactions closely as she pushed inside her. The junior gasped, she dug her fingernails into Jac's shoulders. Her breathing became quick and shallow as she met each of her thrusts. She did her best to hold eye contact. Jac curled her fingers inside her knowing exactly which spot to hit and Zosia couldn't keep quiet. "Oh God." She breathed arching her back.

"Believe me, God's got nothing to do with it." She retorted with a low laugh and pressed her lips against her throat. The junior squeezed her eyes shut, she wouldn't be able to take this for much longer. Jac sank her teeth into the side of her neck most likely leaving a mark. Zosia dug into her back holding on for support. The consultant winced only slightly, she could tell the junior was close by her explicit moans.

"Come for me Zosia." She whispered biting her earlobe. It was enough to push Zosia over the edge. She kept repeating Jac's name over and over when she was consumed by waves of pleasure. The consultant silenced her with a passionate kiss and held her shaking body close as she came off her high. Slowly Zosia opened her eyes trying to catch her breath. She released her grip on Jac's shoulders realising just how much her must be hurting her with her nails. She didn't dare check if she'd drawn blood.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered in embarrassment but Jac only smirked.

"Yeah? Want to show me how sorry?"

* * *

 **N/A: I think we all needed a smutty fanfiction with a dom!Jac and sub!Zosia, just saying. Conclusive proof I should write a lesbian Fifty Shades of Grey about Jasia lol.**


End file.
